Calgaround
'Calgaround '''was a city in the Kingdom of Elphegort situated at the center of Merrigod Plateau and the residence of the noble Calgaround Family. Originally a territory within the Magic Kingdom Levianta, it eventually broke off and became part of Elphegort. History Early History Calgaround was founded at the center of Merrigod Plateau in the Magic Kingdom Levianta, growing around the citadel used as a base by the terrorist organization Apocalypse. After Levianta lost control over the region, Calgaround and the plateau became part of the neighboring Kingdom of Elphegort's territory and was used as a vacation home for the Elphen Royal Family. As time went on, the town attracted Levin worshipers of Meta Salmhofer, prompting the followers to paint a majority of the buildings red in veneration of her. Flower of the Plateau Sometime during the EC 100s, Calgaround shamans began to develop a powerful sleep medicine, Gift, from the roots of greeonian plateau roses. Around EC 141, Mikulia Greeonio fled to the town and became a florist there. Years later, she met Earl Gilbert Calgaround and the two pursued a romance, eventually getting engaged. Around EC 147, the day before the engagement ceremony, Mikulia killed her former prostitution handler visiting the town and disposed of him in the local well. Later that year, the two were married. Three years later, Mikulia also killed her apparent son also visiting the town and disposed of him in the same well. Their bodies were later discovered after Mikulia's death. In EC 151, Mikulia poisoned Gilbert via Gift. Many years later, the skeletal corpses of Mikulia's victims were discovered and rumors circulated that she murdered them and her husband. The stories continued to be passed down in the town over the next few centuries. Phantom Thief Platonic During the early 4th century EC, the Calgaround family's daughter ran away from the town. Shortly after, her father advertised a reward around town for any information regarding her whereabouts. Years later, after becoming the infamous Phantom Thief Platonic, the girl returned to Calgaround and her family. Lucifenia-Elphegort War During the Lucifenia-Elphegort War in EC 500, King Thorny Elphen retreated to the fortress on Merrigod to hold out against the invading Lucifenian army. Thorny later met with Minage of the Lucifenian Resistance and coordinated an attack to push back the Lucifenian military and trap them in Elphegort. Following the successful push, the King vacated the town completely. Later during the century, Calgaround reformed its aristocratic government and instituted elected mayors instead. Toragay Epidemic During the EC 600s, Père Noël member Mayrana Blossom campaigned for mayor as "Julia Abelard" and won the election, becoming the eighth mayor of the city. On August 30, EC 609, Schuburg Newspaper reporter Hanne Lorre interviewed Mayor Julia for an article regarding Calgaround and the famous Flower of the Plateau tales. Following the death of Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim, Toragay's underground market was transferred to Calgaround and managed by Mayrana. On October 6, Lemy Abelard brought the famed Rin Chan to Julia's mansion and imprisoned her in the basement. On November 21, Margarita Blankenheim visited the town to manufacture her seventh Gift. The mayor was killed later that night by Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia and Margarita committed suicide shortly after. After entering a scuffle with Elluka and Gumillia, Lieutenant General Gatt Coulomb removed all evidence of Père Noël's involvement in the town. World's End In EC 999, Calgaround was completely decimated by Punishment. Following the end of the Third Period, the destruction site merged with the Hellish Yard along with the rest of the ground world. Trivia * The last three characters of "Calgaround" (カルガランド), when combined with the first three characters of "Merrigod" (メリゴド), forms the English word "Merry-Go-Round" (メリーゴーランド). * The romaji for Calgaround (''karugarando) may also be a reference to the Japanese adverb 軽 (karugaru), meaning "lightly, easily, or carelessly", possibly alluding to the sin of Sloth. Category:LunariaAsmr